Little Pearl's Deal
by OmegaKenichi
Summary: Never underestimate someone whose trying to protect what's precious to them.


**It's OK, Omega is here! So, I bet none of you thought this would be what I returned with, huh? Well, the thing is, I had to write this for a English project and it turned out pretty well. So, my thought process was, "I can use this as a way to show everyone how I've improved since the end of A Game Worth Dying For!"**

 **So, yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

"My little Pearl," Pearl stared into the minister's eyes as he spoke. They were glossy and unfocused, moments away from closing for the last time. "Will you kiss me now? You wouldn't kiss me in the forest, but will you now?"

The young girl leaned down and gently placed her lips onto his. Tears fell from Pearl's face and landed upon the dying minister's cheek.

The Minister said his goodbyes to Pearl's mother and the rest of the townspeople. Meanwhile, Chillingworth stood nearby, shaking with his barely-constrained rage and insanity.

After the screams of the people faded and the murmurs died down, the mayor had Dimmesdale's body taken away.

Hester took little Pearl and led her away from the grief-stricken crowd. Pearl noticed that her mother had shed her own tears for the deceased minister. The wet cheeks and red-rimmed eyes said as much.

By the time Pearl and Hester returned to their little cottage in the woods, night had fallen over the town. Hester sat down on a chair and stared off into nowhere. A feeble attempt to process the day that had just passed.

Meanwhile, Pearl sequestered herself off into her own little room. Once the door closed behind her, Pearl sat down on the edge of her bed and stared out the small window that showed the dark expanses of the forest.

"So, did it work?" A voice wrapped in smooth velvet spoke up from behind the young girl.

"Yes, of course, it did," Pearl knew not to turn around as it would interfere with the terms of the deal she made with him. But, she still couldn't forget the first, and only, time that she had laid eyes upon him. A male figure made out of the empty void, the Black Man.

"What will you do now?" He asked, amusement plain to hear in his voice.

"Chillingworth," Pearl answered. "This is as much as his fault as it was Dimmesdale's and the townspeople."

"As you wish, Little Pearl," the girl in question shivered upon hearing her name come from him.

A small paper scroll appeared over her shoulder. Pearl grabbed at it with deft hands. Not even catching the smallest glimpse of the pitch-black fingers that had offered it.

"Gather those ingredients and then I will give you the incantation for the spell," The Black Man said. "If done correctly, he will die in a year's time."

"I would also like to request a spell to control his mind for a short while," Pearl said, keeping her gaze forward no matter what. "There is something he owes me and my mother. I will not have him die without first receiving it."

Silence, for the first few moments, and then the sound of laughter. Horrifying laughter that made Pearl's skin crawl like millions of worms, but laughter nonetheless, "Oh, I knew I chose you for a reason."

Once more, a scroll appeared over her shoulder and, once more, Little Pearl grabbed it.

Pearl knew that the Black Man had disappeared the moment after he handed her the scroll. He would always disappear once Pearl had no need of him. Only to return the instant that Pearl thought of asking for his assistance.

Pearl gripped the scrolls tight, as soon as she had the time, she would go out into the forest and retrieve the ingredients needed.

Chillingworth would die in a year's time and all of his possessions would then belong to Pearl.

After that, Pearl would convince her mother to leave Boston and travel to Europe. To enjoy the fortune they had just received. And, not long after that, Pearl would request one final spell from the Black Man. Its target would be the village that Pearl had spent her childhood in.

Those fools had treated her mother with such bitterness and hatred. Mocking her, throwing rocks at her, and blaming her for something that was not her fault in the slightest. Pearl would make them pay for their insolence.

The townspeople had called Pearl a Devil Child, an imp. Once, they had even asked Hester if she'd slept with the devil himself to create Little Pearl.

But, the fact of that matter was that Pearl was not the child of the devil.

She had simply made a deal with him.

 **I would like to make note that I am still not planning on publishing any new Fanfics other than this. Still going through High School, still working on the novel, but I have been coming up with a bunch of ideas for new Fanfics, so I will return at some point!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you all next time, OK is out!**


End file.
